


70. First Piercings

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [70]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	70. First Piercings

_**Sam Worthington takes Ryan Kwanten for his first piercings**_  
[current]  
[ **warning:** piercing]

"They said there was parking in back," Sam says, gesturing towards an alley he assumes leads behind the address he was given. "There's supposed to be a buzzer to get in," and sure enough there is, Sam leaning across Ryan's lap the minute his lover puts down his window and presses the intercom button. Eager to keep this a surprise as long as he can.

"Yes?" The voice is male and tinny.

"Yeah. Hello? This is Sam. I made an appointment for 2 pm."

"Oh yeah. Sam. Come on in." There's a buzzing sound and the gates click, slowly opening inward.

 _Appointment?_ Ryan wonders. He glances at Sam in curiosity before slowly pulling the car into a small parking lot surrounded by unmarked buildings. Sam hasn't given him any hints, had only told him to grab his keys because they were going for a drive. And now here they are, in a place remarkably devoid of clues. Ryan shuts the driver's door and climbs out, hands in the pockets of his jeans as he looks around, a slice of sunshine on his face.

"I think that's it," Sam says, nodding for Ryan to follow as he approaches an unmarked door at the back of what he thinks is the right building. He knocks and the door opens, a hand waving them inside.

"Come in," says the same voice they'd heard earlier, only without the metallic twang. "I'm Dan, and you're Sam, and you must be Ryan," the guy says, shaking their hands in turn. "We're all set up if you just want to follow me." Leading them through a series of dimly lit corridors before he opens the door on a bright squeaky clean room filled with all sorts of paraphernalia. A huge wooden chair on one side of the room and what looks strangely like a dentist's chair in the center.

Ryan blinks, looking around the room and taking in the details. That centerpiece of a chair... he's never liked medical play and this makes him a touch nervous. One look at Sam, though, and he's reassured; because Sam looks totally confident. That's good enough for Ryan, then.

"If you want to have him undress to the waist, that would be great," Dan says, standing back, arms folded across his chest. "And we'll see what we have to work with."

Sam smiles. "You heard him," he tells Ryan, wondering whether his lover's figured it out yet. "You can speak to Ryan directly when you need him to do something. I don't mind."

"Great," Dan says, nodding. "I never know with Citadel clientele."

Their conversation gives Ryan a funny little frisson in his stomach, and he nods. _Of course_. He pulls off his t-shirt and lets it dangle from one hand, stepping closer to Sam so he can link their fingers together. He looks up to meet Dan's eyes, his chest bare and unmarked but for a suspiciously mouth-shaped bruise here and there.

"So, just the nipples today?" Dan asks, stepping closer, his hands going to Ryan's chest, rolling the small nubs of flesh between his fingers.

"Yeah." Sam nods. "Although I'd like to have his cock done and maybe a tattoo and branding later on."

It is _weird_ , being handled that way, but Ryan just stands still and lets Dan do it. He does have to quietly argue with Sam about one small point, though. "The branding, no... not here, I mean. I'd want a ceremony for that."

Sam nods. "Okay." Whatever Ryan wants is good with him.

"I can do the branding at any Citadel location," Dan says, letting go of Ryan's nipples. "As for today, we're good. We don't actually pierce the nipple in men. It's too small really so we pierce into the areola - that's the area behind the nipple." He glances at Sam. "Do you know what you want in terms of jewellery? Captive beads or barbells tend to be our most popular."

"Beads, I think," Ryan murmurs, looking at Sam to check with him. Picturing Sam having something good to yank on. "What gauge are you using?"

"I'd suggest starting with an eight gauge and then once they heal, we can stretch them back to a six or four if you want something larger," Dan recommends, watching both men.

"That sounds good to me. What do you think?" Sam asks Ryan.

Ryan nods. "Okay." He's trying to hide how excited he is about this, but it's something he's wanted for a very long time. Now, with Sam, it's perfect. "What's the healing time on this going to be?"

"Two weeks where you'll need to be really careful," Dan says, pulling out a small tray of eight gauge captive beads. "Three to six months for complete healing. Make it at least a month before anyone," he gives Sam a look, "should be pulling on them."

Sam grins and points at one pair. "What are those?"

"Black titanium."

"Three to six _months_?" Ryan mutters, aghast. But then his eye is caught by the display. "I like those," he says, reaching out a finger but stopping short of touching. "May I?"

"Of course," Dan nods before continuing, "and really, it's unlikely it'll take six months but I don't believe in letting people think they're going to be able to yank and pull on them all they want a month out. It all depends on your own rate of healing. You said you wanted to do his cock too?" he asks Sam.

"Yeah. I was thinking a PA," Sam says, watching Ryan.

"And how long does _that_ take to heal?" Ryan asks, with no small amount of trepidation. He traces a fingertip lightly over the black titanium, admiring the smooth shine. "Wait," he says, a thought suddenly occurring to him. He steps closer to Sam and drops his voice. "If I get a PA, will we still be able to play with sounds?"

"I already looked into that," Sam says with a grin. "And yeah, we will."

"If you don't mind me sticking my nose in," Dan interjects, "I know lots of guys who do, and in answer to your other question, same timeframe as the nipples, which is why I was going to suggest you do both at the same time and get it all over with at once."

"I don't know," Sam murmurs, the idea of having so much of Ryan off-limits at once rather daunting. Besides which, they have New York and flights and all sorts of shit ahead. "I think I'd rather do one at a time."

"Yeah, same here," Ryan says, relieved that Sam agrees with him. "And this way we can make an event out of both, too." He turns back to his lover. "You looked into it already, eh? Perv."

That's him. Sam just grins. "Are we ready to do this?"

Ryan blows out a breath. "I'm ready," he agrees with a nod, and sits down in the large chair. Ready? Hell, he's half-hard. Pervs, indeed.

"You can sit behind him if you want," Dan points out, watching Sam watch Ryan.

"Yeah?" Sam motions for Ryan to stand up so he can slip in behind him, have his boy sit back down between his legs. "I was wondering why this thing was so big."

"A lot of my clients prefer to be a little more hands on during the procedures," Dan remarks, moving around the room.

Sam grins. "Does that mean I can touch him?" he asks, already sliding a hand between Ryan's thighs and cupping him through his jeans.

In an instant Ryan's cheeks are flaming. Which doesn't stop him at all from pushing into Sam's touch and going straight to full hardness. "Sir," he whispers, wriggling a little to get more comfortable against his lover. Which of course pushes him back against Sam's cock.

"Yeah?" Sam grins, rubbing a little harder, his own cock responding eagerly, stiffening against Ryan's ass.

Dan sits down and rolls his chair up in front of them, bringing a tray with all the supplies on it.

Ryan bites down hard on his bottom lip, watching Dan. This is obviously a Citadel-affiliated business. But it's not actually a Citadel _property_ , and he feels incredibly awkward to be so turned on in front of this stranger. It's about to get worse, he's afraid, eyeing the piercing implements.

"Now I can clamp or I can eyeball it," Dan tells them both, used to ignoring his own arousal when clients get like this, especially such hot ones. "I've been eyeballing it for a long time but if that makes you nervous, I'm fine with using the clamps," he says, holding them up for Ryan to see.

"No, I trust you," Ryan answers. "It's just... um. The clamps kind of look like fun."

Dan laughs. "You're not the first to think so," he says, tearing open a couple of wipes and cleaning Ryan's nipples and the surrounding area. And then he's tugging gently at Ryan's nipple, pinching the areola between his fingers to get a good site. "We don't want to go too deep but if we go too shallow, they'll likely migrate and trust me, you don't want to be doing this again. Even your cock will be easier."

"Seriously? It's going to be that bad?" Ryan's not really worried, but he's grateful for the chatter. It's sort of taking his mind off the fact that he can feel Sam, he can smell Sam, but it's someone else who is touching him so intimately. Weird.

Dan shrugs a little. "It depends on your pain threshold," he says, affixing the first clamp to Ryan's left nipple. "Some people really get off on it. Literally."

Sam laughs. "Yeah," he whispers, lips brushing over the side of Ryan's neck, his hand casually working Ryan's cock through his jeans. "I've heard all sorts of stories about people coming from the pain." If they were wired that way in the first place.

"That--" Ryan swallows hard, his cock pulsing beneath Sam's hand, "that doesn't offend you?" Jesus, the two of them might kill him.

"Not at all," Dan says, glancing up from his work - the second clamp set in place - to meet Ryan's eyes. "I'm a member too."

Ryan nods shakily. "Good to know," he breathes. He figures it's a done deal he'll be coming in the next ten minutes or so. Sam's hand is so demanding, plus the piercings... _Jesus_. "Permission, Sir?"

"Granted," Sam breathes, watching over Ryan's shoulder, achingly hard against his ass.

Dan smiles. "Here we go," he says, placing a piece of cork on one side of Ryan's left nipple, the needle quickly but steadily pushed through to meet it.

Ryan gasps, jerking slightly. It's like the sharpest bite he's ever experienced, and it pushes a pulse of precome from his cock. He bites back a moan, trying to swallow the sound even as he rubs against Sam's fingers.

"Good boy," Sam whispers, softly kissing the side of Ryan's throat.

"You're doing well," Dan says, removing the first clamp and reaching for a ring. "Almost done with this one," he continues, pushing the ring through and the needle out. "There we go." The ends of the ring pinched closed into the bead.

"Wow." Ryan can't not touch, reaching down to trace a finger lightly over the ring. "Feels good," he whispers. He turns his head to brush his lips over Sam's.

"Uh uh." Dan grins. "No touching. The ring, I mean," he quickly amends, picking up the other needle.

"It looks amazing," Sam whispers, deepening the kiss just a little, dampness seeping through to his palm as he works Ryan's cock more roughly.

Now Ryan does moan, as softly as he can manage. His body is clenching up tight as he fights to hold on, his climax rearing up just beyond the limits of his control.

"Here we go. Last one," Dan says, making sure he keeps his eyes on his work despite the gorgeous show in front of him. Once again he places the cork on one side of Ryan's nipple and having lined up, firmly pushes the needle through to meet it.

"Fuck," Ryan gasps. Pleasure pulses through him in a shockwave and he comes in an instant, the intense edge of the needle's bite still lingering. He watches in a haze as Dan pushes the second ring through, his fists clutching at the arms of the chair, Sam solid behind him.

"Beautiful," Dan murmurs, eyes flickering to Ryan's face and then back down to the ring. He sits back, taking a good look. "Perfect. And you were right to pick the black titanium. It looks really good against your skin."

Sam kisses the side of Ryan's neck, hand still gently working him through his jeans which are now damp through and through. "I think we'll go for the same when we do your cock."

Ryan mumbles a noise of assent, dropping his head back to Sam's shoulder. He lets his eyes slip shut, shuddering once with an aftershock. He takes Sam's arms and wraps them around himself.

Sam hugs Ryan tight, kissing his throat and his shoulder again and again.

"Okay, so Citadel will bill you and there's a care sheet by the door. Make sure you take it with you and you follow the instructions. If you have any problems, email or call me, and I'll send out an email reminder in three months for you to come in and let me have a look and see if we're ready to do your next piercing."

Sam nods. "Thank you. You did a wonderful job."

"Thank you," Ryan murmurs, remembering himself. As he slips off the chair he moans softly, feeling the hard ridge of Sam's cock against his ass. "Um. Is there a bathroom we could use?" Not even thinking of how the question - _we_ \- gives away his intent.

Dan grins. "There's one back there," he says, pointing down another long dark hall, "but you're welcome to use this space to... clean up or whatever. I won't come back in until the alarm on the back door lets me know you've left." He nods at them both. "Take care and keep in touch," he says, handing Sam his business card before he lets himself out through yet another door.

Well, hell. Without a word Ryan turns around and goes to his knees between Sam's thighs, tugging at his lover's belt.

"You don't have to do this," Sam says, although fuck, Ryan on his knees at any time... "You just got pierced."

"Uh-huh." Ryan's already mouthing the bulge of Sam's cock through his jeans, pulling back just long enough to unzip them. He's wasted, sure. But he's hot and he's hungry, and Sam is... Sam. Ryan gets his cock out and sucks the head into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck," Sam groans, his head going back against the chair. "Unnh."

God, Ryan loves how responsive Sam is. He smiles a little, rubbing his tongue against the velvet underside before swallowing him down to the root, nose pressed against Sam's tight abs.

Sam curses again and slides a hand into Ryan's hair, holding him tight as he pushes a little deeper, bottoming out completely. "Oh, fuck, yeah," he moans, grip easing a little so Ryan can move again.

Ryan swallows around his mouthful, sucking air in as he can. One hand creeps up beneath Sam's t-shirt to catch one of his nipples, pinching hard.

Sam gasps sharply, body already so on edge from watching Ryan get pierced and making him come that it doesn't take much more. Another couple of thrusts and he's coming, hard, spilling every last drop down Ryan's throat.

With a choked moan Ryan swallows, a few drops spilling out over his lips. He's dizzy with the taste, the scent. The experience. He lays his head on Sam's thigh as he licks him clean.

"Mm." Sam takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, watching Ryan, petting his hand through his hair. "Good boy," he murmurs. "I'm so fucking proud of you."

Ryan turns and sucks Sam's fingertips into his mouth, licking at them before releasing him. "Love you," he whispers, looking up at the man who owns him so completely. Who has put his marks on him.

"Love you too," Sam says, smiling. "So very much." His smiles widens. "Ready to go home?"  



End file.
